black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
LaWanda: The Book of Burial
LaWanda: The Book of Burial 'is the third episode in the first season of Black Lightning. ''It is the third episode overall.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_9.html Synopsis '''HOLDING OUT HOPE — As Jefferson Pierce tries to determine if the community can survive without the help of Black Lightning, Anissa starts to come into her own. Meanwhile, Jefferson and Lynn try and figure out their new dynamic. Finally, Jennifer reveals to her parents that she has been grappling with something big.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/01/black-lightning-episode-103-lawanda.html Plot SPOILERS AHEAD LaWanda White's funeral is being held at Freeland United Methodist Church. Reverend Jeremiah Holt is talking about how LaWanda fought a good fight and tragically lost her life. Meanwhile, Anissa is breaking into the city dump to test out her new powers. She tries to kick a washing machine but fails. Back at the funeral, Reverend Holt is continuing his sermon by announcing he is planning a march. He asks for 100 people to help protest The One Hundred which gains him a lot of applause and a standing ovation. While that is going on, Anissa is struggling to kick the washer machine with her powers and grows frustrated every time. She realizes that her powers correlates with her breathing. After the funeral, Inspector Henderson tells Reverend Holt that the protest isn't a good idea. However, Reverend Holt tells Henderson that they can't trust the police to protect them as half of the police department is corrupt. They begin to argue over their different ways of gaining their streets back from the 100. Jefferson intervened before things got too heated and Henderson left. Back at the junkyard, Anissa holds her breath and punches a huge wall of trash. The wall shakes and she hovers over as a brick falls on top of her. With some control of her power, she successfully kicks the washing across the junkyard. At the church, Holt tells Jefferson that he will not cancel the protest. He reminds Jefferson how he was just like the community with protesting the violence.Reverend Holt says that the school and his family are the only things Jefferson ares about, but Jefferson rebukes that and says he cares about the community too. Reverend Holt says that he is just tied of all the violence will fight to get their community even if it means dying. Jefferson says that LaWanda didn't want to die, but Holt tells him that she knew she would end up killed; however, it didn't stop her from fighting to get her daughter back as Black Lightning gave her hope. Holt says that it was no accident that Black Lightning came back after nine years and he gives him hope that they can save the community. Jefferson asks what if Holt is wrong about Black Lightning, but Holt says he isn't as Black Lightning is the answer to their prayer. At Gambi's, Jefferson is preparing to train as Gambi is updating his gauntlets. He tells Jefferson that with the upgrade he will be able to fire a small stream of electricity, allowing for more efficient usage against larger crowds. After several failed attempts, Jefferson figures out a way to perfect the use of his new technology. At the Black Bird Funeral Parlor, Tobias and Syonide are walking down the stairs to meet with Lady Eve. Tobias gives her a bag of money to makeup for Lala's actions. She tells him that the money won't solve the problem he is having with Black Lightning. He tells that he killed Black Lightning. She asks if he is a church going man and states that the good book helps people stay until Black Lightning came along. Lady Eve mentions Reverend Holt and the march he's planning. She tells Tobias how the march will take away everything they built. She tells him that he and Syonide need to handle the situation, and they leave afterwards. Outside on the roof, Jennifer and Khalil are discussing having sex with each other. Khalil tells Jennifer he lied about not being a virgin, but she tells that she is one as well. At the library, Anissa is reading books on genetic mutation to try and understand her powers. She watches her video until Grace walks by.She apologized and asked if she was in Grace's way. Grace asked what she was reading and what was it for. Anissa told her her it wasn't for school or someone being ill. They introduce themselves to each other. As Grace was putting away books, Anissa notice The Outsiders comic book in her back pocket. She asks what it was and Grace explained how it's about heroes traveling the world and fighting villains. After Anissa says she loves costumes, Grace invites her to the Ruby Red Lipstick cosplay party, and Anissa agrees to come. The next day at Garfield, Henderson is walking with Jefferson explaining how thee will only be one squad car will work the March. Jefferson tells him how that will only ask for the protesters to get killed. He asked Henderson who gave the orders and Henderson told him that he doesn't know as he asked everybody. Jefferson states that someone is trying to set Reverend Holt. Henderson tells him to try to get Reverend Holt to stop the march, but Jefferson says that Holt has already made up his mind due to being inspired by Black Lightning. Henderson says that Black Lightning will get everybody killed. Back at Gambi's, Gambi shows Jefferson a hologram of the parade route. Jefferson wonders if they could change the route, but Gambi tells him that even if thy did change it nobody would be able to get the new route in time. Jefferson says he knows and that he plans to do ti the old fashioned way with Gambi's help. Later that night, Jefferson and Lynn are preparing dinner. Lynn receives a text from Anissa that she is not coming to the dinner. They start to talk about how the girls are growing up and doing their own thing Jefferson asks Lynn that after Jennifer goes off to college, will she still come around for dinner. Lynn tells him that she wants to stop worrying about him. They were about to argue until Jennifer came down for dinner. She tells them that she wants their support on her decision to have sex. At the dinner table, Lynn and Jefferson tell her that they're glad she came to them, but they want her to wait until she finds someone she loves. Later that night, she tells Anissa about what happened at dinner and told her that wanted her there. Jennifer asks if Anissa is alright as she has been missing a lot of things lately. When Anissa responds that she is fine, Jennifer tells her that it was great to hear as she wants Anissa to come to the march with her. However, Anissa says she's not going to the march which shocks her sister. Jennifer asks why, and Aniss says that she's tired of marching and wants to do more. Jennifer tells her to not think of it as protesting, but think of it as spending time with her own sister. Anissa agrees to go to the march and teases Jennifer about getting on birth control. The next day at Garfield, Jefferson is in his office until Lynn comes in. They discuss Jennifer telling them bout her plans to have sex on the following Saturday. Lynn says that she will go to the doctor with Jennifer. She tells Jefferson that since he's becoming Black Lightning again, she wanted Jennifer to move in with her. Lynn reasons that she doesn't want Jennifer to be exposed to him coming home hurt, but Jefferson says he doesn't want to talk about it. Lynn says she is Jennifer's mother and has a right, but Jennifer retorts that she doesn't. With those words, Lynn leaves his office. Later on, as he is leaving, he spots Khalil walking down the stairs. He calls Khalil over and begins talking to him. Jefferson begins asking questions about Khalil's shower routine which makes Khalil visibly uncomfortable. After their conversation, Jefferson walks off smiling as Khalil stands in the hall dumbfounded. Friday night at the Ruby Red Lipstick Bar, Anissa and Grace are dancing together on the dance floor. Chenoa walks in and accuses Anissa of cheating on her with Grace. Anissa says that they were just dancing and gets mad when Chenoa calls her a whore. Grace intervenes and tells them to take their fight outside. Chenoa walks out with Anissa following shortly after. Meanwhile, Gambi is disguised as a construction worker and puts out road blockers to change the march route. At Tobias', he is telling one of his members that the gun he will use on the march is untraceable. He notices the youngster nervousness and asked what was the issue. He walks over to him and wonders why he is reluctant to pick up the weapon. The youngster says he doesn't have any gloves and Tobias takes a pair out of his pocket. When the youngster reaches for the gloves, Tobias stabs him in his hand. Tobias reminds him that he agreed to do the deed as an opportunity to take Lala's place in the organization. Tobias tells him that he wants him to send a message that Freeland are his streets; therefore, no one messes with his streets. Tobias sits back down at his desk and dismisses him. Back at Ruby Red, Anissa is sitting at the drinking and watching the news. Grace asks how did her and Chenoa's conversation went, and Anissa reveals that they broke up. Anissa says that she knew the relationship wasn't working out, but she just wanted something to hold on to as her world has changed. They start to discuss superheros. Anissa says it would be great to help save people, but Grace thinks it would be lonely as superheroes have to keep their identity a secret. Anissa sees that the time and leaves to prepare for the march. In the basement at Gambi's, Jefferson and Gambi are looking at a hologram of Freeland to prepare for the march. Gambi tells Jefferson that if the 100 wants to just kill Reverend Holt, then they would send single gunmen. He says the gunmen would look nervous just as Jefferson was looking at that moment. Jefferson reassures Gambi that he wasn't nervous. He explains that he hopes the lord was in the gunmen's heart, an Gambi says that they're going to find out and goes to get Jefferson's suit. That night, Reverend Holt, Anissa, Jennifer, Lynn, Khalil, and many Freeland citizens are marching while chanting "freedom". Black Lightning is on top of building observing the march. Black Lightning tells Gambi that Lynn, Jennifer, and Anissa are there, but Gambi tells him to stay focused. Black Lightning spots the gunmen and jumps down to block the citizens from the bullets. He uses his powers to subdue the gunmen as well as another who was hiding in the crowd. After subduing them, the citizens of Freeland start to sing Amazing Grace ''to Black Lightning. Tobias is in a car witnessing the events and is angry over Black Lightning being back. He gets angry over them singing and order for Syonide to shoot Reverend Holt. When Syonide shoots Reverend Holt, the bullet also hits Khalil and he collapses to the ground. Lynn comes to the reverend's aid and tells Black Lightning that he needs to leave. At the hospital, Khalil is being rushed to the operating room with Jennifer and Lynn by his side. While waiting, Anissa is comforting a crying Jennifer. Jennifer says that the doctor confirmed Reverend Holt would be okay and wonders if that means the same Khalil. Anissa says she hopes that Khalil will be okay as well. In another waiting room, Lynn and Jefferson are comforting each other and watching the news on the March. On the news, Henderson says that Black Lightning is a vigilante and has caused violence as well since his return. Jefferson says he is glad that Lynn and his daughters safe. Lynn says she was only at the march, because she thought it was a family quality time thing with Jennifer and Anissa. Lynn apologizes for suggesting Jennifer moves in with her. She states that the shooting made her understand that danger is everywhere. Jefferson tells her that she and their daughters are his priority suit or no suit. Meanwhile at Gambi's, Gambi is looking at security footage from the protest. He sees Tobias on the camera and erases the footage as he apologizes to Jefferson. Back at the hospital, Lynn and Anissa are walking together. Lynn asks what is wrong with Anissa as her silence is worrying her. Anissa says that she and Chenoa ended their relationship. Lynn says she is sorry to hear, but tells Anissa that she's available to talk when she wants to reveal what is really going on with Anissa. Jennifer and Jefferson walks up to them, and Jennifer reveals that the bullet hit Khalil's spine. They all hug each other as Jefferson looks at the news as a woman is praising Black Lighting for protecting the community. Cast Starring * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce * Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale * Damon Gupton as William Henderson * James Remar as Peter Gambi Guest Starring * Jill Scott as Lady Eve *Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne *Charlbi Dean as Syonide *Clifton Powell as Reverend Jeremiah Holt * Chantal Thuy as Grace Choi Co-Starring *Amanda Davis as Joan Lincoln *Eric Mendenhall as Joey Toledo *Shein Mompremier as Chenoa *Donny Carrington as Youngster #2 *Carolyn Jones Ellis as Marcher #2 *Holly Firfer as Reporter *Brandon Rice as Marcher #1 Soundtrack Trivia * This episode featured nods to various DC chracters including Supergirl. * Another DC easter egg includes the sixteenth issue of ''The Outsiders' second volume which can be seen in Grace's pocket Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 01.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 02.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 03.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 04.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 05.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 06.jpg Black Lightning 1x03 promotional photo 07.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps BL-1x03-Screencap-01-Jeremiah Holt.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-02-Jeremiah Holt.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-03-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-04-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-05-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-06-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-07-Jefferson-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-08-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-09-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-10-Jennifer-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-11-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-12-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-13-Jeremiah-Henderson-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-14-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-15-Henderson-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-16-Henderson-Jeremiah-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-17-Henderson-Jeremiah-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-18-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-19-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-20-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-21-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-22-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-23-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-24-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-25-Jefferson-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-26-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-27-Jeremiah.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-28-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-29-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-30-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-31-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-32-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-33-Tobias-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-34-Lady Eve.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-35-Lady Eve.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-36-Tobias.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-37-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-38-Lady Eve.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-39-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-40-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-41-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-42-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-43-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-44-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-45-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-46-Grace Choi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-47-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-48-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-49-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-50-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-51-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-52-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-53-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-54-Henderson-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-55-Henderson-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-56-Henderson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-57-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-58-Gambi-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-59-Gambi-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-60-Gambi-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-61-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-62-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-63-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-64-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-65-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-66-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-67-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-68-Lynn-Jefferson-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-69-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-70-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-71-Jennifer-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-72-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-73-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-74-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-75-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-76-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-77-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-78-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-79-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-80-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-81-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-82-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-83-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-84-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-85-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-86-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-87-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-88-Jefferso-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-89-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-90-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-91-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-92-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-93-Anissa-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-94-Chenoa-Anissa-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-95-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-96-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-97-Chenoa-Grace-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-98-Chenoa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-99-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-100-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-101-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-102-Tobias.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-103-Gang member-Joey.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-104-Tobias-Gang Member-Joey.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-105-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-106-Tobias-Gang member.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-107-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-108-Tobias.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-109-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-110-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-111-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-112-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-113-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-114-Grace.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-115-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-116-Grace-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-117-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-118-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-119-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-120-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-121-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-122-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-123-Freeland March.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-124-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-125-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-126-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-127-Jeremiah-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-128-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-129-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-130-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-131-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-132-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-133-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-134-Tobias.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-135-Tobias.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-136-Syonide.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-137-Jeremiah-Black Lightning.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-138-Jennifer-Anissa-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-139-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-140-Freeland.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-141-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-142-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-143-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-144-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-145-Jennifer-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-146-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-147-Henderson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-148-Henderson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-149-Lynn.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-150-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-151-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-152-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-153-Gambi.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-154-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-155-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-156-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-157-Lynn-Jennifer-Anissa-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-158-Jeferson-Lynn-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Black Lightning 1x03 Promo "Lawanda The Book of Burial" (HD) Black Lightning 1x03 Extended Promo "Lawanda The Book of Burial" (HD) Black Lightning Inside LaWanda The Book Of Burial The CW Black Lightning LaWanda The Book of Burial Scene The CW References Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes